Assassin
by otakufan375
Summary: Honoka gave a speech after their victory of love live but after she was done she was shot by an unknown person.
1. Gunshot

Love live was over and Muse had won the whole thing. The girls got their trophy and the crowd was going wild because they were happy that they managed to win. Honoka decided to share some words with the audience.

"Everyone thank you for your support. It's because of you that we managed to win Love live. We started this idol group because our school was on the verge of closing down but we were able to save school last year. We almost didn't enter the love live this year because I thought it wasn't necessary since we already saved the school but my friends managed to convince to enter the love live and I'm glad they did because this was a lot of fun. Being a school idol gave me a lot of experience and I hope I get to use this experience in the future. Thank you everyone" Honoka said

The crowd went wild and cheered for them. The other girls were smiling. They even had tears rolling down their faces but they were tears of happiness. They were happy that managed to come this far as a group and win as a group. Honoka turned around and started to walk back over to her friends but a loud bang stopped her from going any further. Another shot was fired and hit Honoka in the chest. A third shot was fired and hit her back. Honoka stopped and started to feel pain in her stomach, chest and back. Honoka collapsed on the stage and a pool of blood started to form around her.

"HONOKA!" The other girls shouted

They ran over to their leader and saw that she holding her stomach in pain. They saw that there was a pool of blood that was surrounding her.

"Honoka hang in there!" Kotori cried

"Don't you dare die on us!" Umi cried

The other girls were trying to find out who it was that just shot their leader. Eli took over as leader and put them in a group. Eli instructed Kotori, Umi, Maki and Hanayo to stay with Honoka and try to stop the bleeding. She instructed Nico and Nozomi to take care of the crowd of people that were in a panic. Eli paired herself up with Rin to see if they could find the shooter along with the staff.

The four girls that were on charge Honoka tried to stop the bleeding as much as possible. Honoka was shivering from the pain that the gunshot gave her. Honoka was breathing heavily and unevenly. Maki was the most experienced so she was in charge of treating her while the others would provide the supplies that she need. Maki leaned in and talked to her.

"Honoka, its Maki please try to even your breathing" Maki said

Eli may have been calm on the outside but on the inside she was panicking because she was afraid that Honoka wouldn't make it. But she tried to save her no matter what.

Honoka's breathing was getting more uneven by the minute and the other girls didn't know what to do.

"What do we do Maki?" Hanayo asked

"We need to need to patch up the gunshot wound before she loses anymore blood" Maki said

"Where can we find the medical supplies or the first aid kit?" Kotori asked

"There's no time to get it we need to use something else to patch it up" Maki said

"But what can we use?" Hanayo asked

Umi tried to think of what they could use to patch up the wound. If they had a medical kit then they could use bandages. But like Maki said there was no time to go look for one because if they did than Honoka would be dead by the time they return with one. Umi looked down and saw her skirt. She got an idea.

"Let's use our clothes to patch it up" Umi suggested

"Good idea" Maki said

The other girls returned and they saw that Honoka was still in a lot of pain. Nico and Nozomi managed to lead everyone out of the area. Eli and Rin tried to track down the shooter but they couldn't find the shooter anywhere.

"Everyone I'm sorry but the only way to patch up the wound is to use part of our clothes. I'm sorry Kotori, Eli you worked so hard on these outfits for us. I'm sorry these designs are gonna go to waste especially since you're the one who designed them Nico" Maki said

"I don't care about the clothes! I'll do anything to save Honoka!" Kotori said

"Honoka is more important than the clothes" Eli said

"She's right! We can always make them again so there's nothing to worry about except for Honoka right now!" Nico said

The other girls nodded and started to rip some of their clothing off. Eli tore off part of Honoka's outfit so they could have an easier time treating the wound. Honoka coughed up some blood which made the girls even more determined to save her. Each cloth was wrapped around the wound. The bleeding was slowing down but it wasn't stopping. Yukiho and Arisa came up to see Honoka.

"Big sister!" Yukiho cried

"Honoka, please hold on! An ambulance should be here shortly!" Arisa said

Honoka managed to open her eyes and saw everyone around her. She smiled when she saw that these people cared about her so much.

"Thank you" Honoka croaked out

"Please don't talk Honoka. Save your strength" Maki said

An ambulance arrived and the paramedics put Honoka on a stretcher. Yukiho went to the hospital with Honoka because she needed to make sure that she would be okay. The other girls had no choice but to go home. Nico arrived home and went to her room immediately. She ignored her siblings which surprised them since Nico gives them the attention that they wanted. The three sibling decided to go to her room to see what was going on. They were about to go in the door but they stopped when they heard some sniffling coming from the room. That sniffling soon turned into sobbing. The three sibling realized that their beloved older sister was crying her eyes out. They entered the room and saw Nico in curled in a ball on her bed. Cocoro decided to step forward since she was the second oldest.

"Big sister? Are you okay? Why are you crying? Did something happen?" Cocoro asked

Nico looked up and saw that her younger sibling were in her room. Nico tried to stop crying but she couldn't. She was too heartbroken because her leader was shot and she didn't know if she was going to survive or not.

"Please leave" Nico said

"Big sis, please tell us what's wrong. We don't like seeing you like this" Cocoa said

"I said leave" Nico said

"Big sister, we just want to help you since you're always helping us. You're a super idol and super idols should be smiling, not crying" Cotarou said

Nico looked back at her siblings and gave them a death glare which sent a chill down their spines. Their big sister never gave them that look before. The look that she was giving them was them was scary.

"SHUT UP!" Nico yelled

The siblings were taken back by her loud voice. Their big sister had never yelled at them before. They were frozen in place because of the intense fear that they were feeling right now.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING! YOUR BIG SISTER IS NOT A SUPER IDOL! I FAILED AS AN IDOL DURING MY FIRST YEAR AND I GAVE UP. I'VE BEEN LYING TO THIS WHOLE TIME! THE ONLY REASON I KEPT THE ACT UP WAS BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME! " Nico shouted

The three sibling were shocked about the revelation. Their big sister had lied to them about being a super solo idol. The siblings were hurt by this truth but it didn't affect them as much as they thought it would. The siblings didn't care if Nico was an idol or not because they loved their big sister very much and they would always love her even if she wasn't an idol. Nico's outburst wasn't done yet.

"I'M NO IDOL! BEING AN IDOL ONLY PUTS ME AND MY OTHER FRIENDS IN DANGER! I'M GONNA QUIT BEING AN IDOL!" Nico yelled

The three sibling were shocked to hear that Nico had just declared that she was gonna quit being an idol.

"You can't quit being idol, everyone loves you!" Cocoro said

"Please don't give up the life an idol. We can tell that being an idol really makes you happy" Cocoa said

"Please reconsider your decision big sister" Cotarou said

Nico looked back at her sibling but her happy face was not coming back. She glared at them again.

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Nico yelled

The three siblings ran out of the room and Nico slammed the door shut. They just stood there and listened to the crying that their older sister was making. They felt so powerless because they wanted to help her but they didn't know what to do or what to say. They heard the door open they looked over and saw their mother entering the room.

"Mom!" They yelled

"Hi, Cocoa, Cotarou, Cocoro" Mom said

She saw that her three kids looked very upset. She wondered what was wrong so she asked them what was wrong.

"What's wrong? Did something happen" Mom asked

Cocoro explained what had just happened. Mom frowned when she heard what had just occurred moments ago before she got home. She could tell that her three kids were sad that they couldn't do anything to cheer up her oldest daughter. She had a good guess on why Nico was acting like this.

"Follow me into the living room kids" Mom said

The sibling trio was confused but they followed her and they sat down on the couch.

"I think I know why your sister is acting like this" Mom said

"You do?" Cocoa asked

"I believe so" Mom said

"Please tell us" Cocoro said

"Our big sister is upset and we hate to see her like this" Cotarou said

"Well the first thing you should know is that Muse managed to win love live" Mom said

"Really?" Cotarou asked

"I knew she could do it!" Cocoa said

"We knew she would win!" Cocoro said

"But something happened afterwards" Mom said

The three siblings were worried about the next piece of news that their mother was about to share with them.

"You see a very bad person, shot at the leader of muse, Honoka Kousaka" Mom said

The three sibling were shocked to hear that someone tried to kill the leader of muse. They met Nico's other friends they liked them. They were already fans of them as well.

"I think Nico is feeling guilty about what happened because being an idol can also be dangerous and make people want to come after you and that happened tonight. I'm guessing all that frustration in her couldn't be contained anymore and she let out her frustrations on all of you. Please don't be mad at her. I'm sure she'll come around eventually" Mom said

"But what happened at the concert wasn't her fault!" Cocoro said

"I know but she feels like she's the one who was responsible for what happened" Mom said

"What can we do?" Cocoa said

"Just leave her alone for now" Mom said

"Is that a good idea? "Cotarou asked

"Your sister just needs some alone time right now, so please give her some space for now" Mom said

"Alright" They said

Meanwhile at another apartment Eli was in her room and was worrying about Honoka's fate.

"Why did this have to happen?" Eli asked

Maki has had a crush on Honoka for the longest time and seeing Honoka getting gunned down like that really affected her. She didn't know how she managed to keep up a strong persona but she's glad that was able to because if she didn't than Honoka would've died right there on that stage. Eli started sobbing because the worry that she was feeling for Honoka was taking over her mind. Eli wanted to be strong, but she doesn't see herself as strong person.

Eli heard the door to her room open and saw that it was Alisa. Eli saw Alisa go to the hospital with Yukiho to give her some moral support so she was surprised to see that her younger sister was back home.

"Big sister are you okay?" Alisa said

"I will be, don't worry" Eli said

"I'm glad" Alisa said

"What are you doing back at home, I thought you were at the hospital with Yukiho" Eli said

"I was but I got worried about you so I told Yukiho that I would be right back and came home to check on you" Alisa said

"That's very sweet of you Alisa, but I think you should go back to the hospital. Yukiho needs her best friend with her right now" Eli said

"Okay see you later" Alisa said

As soon Alisa closed the door and left and looked out her window and prayed. She wanted Honoka to survive this. She knew that if any of the other the girls ran into the shooter then they would show that shooter no mercy.

"Please be okay Honoka" Eli said


	2. Recovery

Everyone was at the hospital and all of them were in the waiting room. Everyone came to visit Honoka after she got shot on the stage last night. Eli's mother came out and told them that the bullets hit some vital organs but they were able to save her just in time which made everyone sigh with relief. They asked if they could see her and the doctor that they could. The girls entered the room and saw their beloved leader on the hospital bed. Honoka was hooked up to several life support machines, she even had an oxygen mask on her face to help her breath better. Honoka was in a coma right now and the doctor told them they didn't know when she was going to wake up. Muse tried to visit Honoka as much as possible. Even A-rise would visit her from time to time.

Muse was heartbroken that their leader was targeted. Muse would try to visit her as much as they could. The one who was effected the most was Eli. Honoka helped Elibecome a happy person and Eli soon developed a crush on her and seeing her gunned down like that took all of the happiness right out of her. One day Eli visited Honoka very early in the morning and was in her room. Elispent most of her time just looking at her and prayed that she would wake up. Honoka was treated and no longer needed an oxygen mask but she still required some assistance on breathing so she was given a nasal cannula. She had an I.V. drip on in her arm to give her liquid meals.

Eli heard a groan come from the Honoka, she looked over at the bed and saw Honoka starting to wake up. Honoka slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in a white room. She also heard the beeps of machines.

" _Where am I?"_ Honoka

"Eli? Is that you?" Honoka asked

"HONOKA!" Eli cried

Eli tackled her into a hug. She remembered to be gentle since Honoka was very fragile right now. When Eli let go she looked at Eli and wondered where she was.

"Eli, where am I?" Honoka asked

"You're in the hospital" Eli answered

"The hospital? Why?" Honoka asked

"Don't you remember what happened? You were shot on the stage" Eli said

"I was shot? Why? Who would do something like that?" Honoka asked

"I don't know, but the most important thing right now is that you're safe" Eli said

Eli called in the doctor and let her know that Honoka was awake. The doctor told Eli that Honoka would have to stay here for a few days so she could recover. The doctor ran some tests on Honoka and saw that one of the bullets had pierced her spine. Luckily it didn't do too much damage but Honoka would have to be in a wheelchair for a couple of weeks. Honoka was released from the hospital a few days later and Eli picked her up herself. She pushed the wheelchair.

"Thanks for helping me Eli" Honoka said

"No problem, Honoka. That's what friends are for" Eli said

"You're right, and I'm lucky to have a friend like you" Honoka said

" _I wish we could be more than friends_ " Eli thought

Eli blushed when she realized what she had thought about. Honoka noticed the blush in Eli's face and was worried that her friend was sick.

"Eli, are you okay? Are you sick?" Honoka asked

"No, I'm not sick, why do you ask?" Eli asked

"Because your face is all red" Honoka pointed out

"Oh, really? It must be the weather" Eli said

"It's winter not summer" Honoka said

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine" Eli said

"Are you sure?" Honoka asked

"Yes, I'm sure" Eli said

"Well okay, if you say so" Honoka said

Eli continued to wheel Honoka and they arrived at school and started to head to the clubroom but they were stopped by some stairs.

"How am I gonna get upstairs when I can't even walk right now? Honoka asked

Eli tried to think about how they could get upstairs. Eli blushed when she got an idea. Eli thought about carrying Honoka upstairs but the thought of her carrying her was embarrassing because she wasn't sure she could do it without embarrassing herself. But Eli really wanted to show Honoka a surprise that was waiting for her in the clubroom. Eli sucked it up and told Honoka the idea of carrying her.

"How about I carry you upstairs?" Eli asked with a red face

"Carry me upstairs?" Honoka asked

"Yes, I can carry you upstairs and I can take you all the way to the classroom" Eli said

"Well that would make things easier, okay I'll let you carry me" Honoka said

Eli lifted Honoka out of her chair and held her bridle style. Eli started to go up the stairs and continued to walk all the way to the clubroom. Honoka managed to open the door for Eli since both of her hands were full right now. When they entered the room they were greeted by everyone and the rest muse crowded around them and asked Honoka how she was feeling.

"Honoka, are better yet?" Kotori asked

"How are you feeling?" Umi asked

"Are you still in pain?" Maki asked

"Girls, calm down!" Eli said

"Don't worry everyone, I'm fine" Honoka said

"Are you sure?" Nozomi asked

"Yes, I'm sure" Honoka said

The room looked like it was decorated for a party and there were a bunch of cards that said "Get well, Honoka" and this made Honoka feel so happy that all of her friends went through the trouble of putting a get well party for her.

"Wow! Did you guys do all of this?" Honoka asked

"Yeah, we wanted to put on a get well party for you and now that you're here we can enjoy it and hopefully something like this will never happen again" Nico said

"That makes feel better already. Thank you" Honoka said

During the party Eli went to bathroom. While she was in the bathroom she was greeted by Nozomi, who followed her to the bathroom.

"Eli" Nozomi said

Eli jumped and turned around to see that Nozomi was right behind her.

"Oh, it's just you Nozomi. Please don't do that you scared me" Eli said

"I'm sorry, but there's something that I wanted to tell you" Nozomi said

"What is it?" Eli asked

"You like Honoka, don't you?" Nozomi asked

Eli blushed the moment the question had left Nozomi's mouth.

"Of course I like her, she's my friend after all" Eli said

"Not that kind of like, the romance kind of like" Nozomi said

"What are you talking about?" Eli asked pretending to be oblivious

"There's no point in trying to hide it so just tell me the truth" Nozomi said

"What makes you think that I like her that way?" Eli said

"You came in the room carrying like bride and your face was red. You also seemed to be enjoying it too" Nozomi said

Eli knew that she was busted and had no choice but to tell her the truth.

"Ok you caught me, I like Honoka" Eli said

"I had a feeling that you did" Nozomi said

"Please keep this a secret from everyone else" Eli said

"Your secret is safe with me, don't worry" Nozomi said

"Thanks Nozomi, you're the best" Eli said

"Anytime. Now let's go back to the others and continue the party" Nozomi said

Eli nodded in agreement and the two girls exited the bathroom and headed back to the clubroom


	3. Break in

It's been two weeks and Honoka was able to walk again. It took her some time to balance on her feet again but she was able to get the hang of it. The girls decided to celebrate Honoka's recovery by having a sleepover at her house. They helped her with the chores around the house since she was still a little shaky from her injuries. When everyone was asleep an unknown figure entered Honoka's room through her bedroom window unannounced. The intruder tried to stay as quiet as possible because the intruder didn't want to wake anyone up. The figure was right above Honoka's bed. The intruder took out a knife had it in a stabbing position. Just as the intruder was about to stab her Honoka woke up. Honoka noticed that there was a shadow that was on her. She looked up and woke up completely when she saw that it was someone that she didn't know was over her bed.

She saw that the intruder had a knife. Honoka did what anyone else would do in this situation. She screamed. The others members of muse were down stairs. Eli was the closest to the stairs and she woke up when she heard the sound of Honoka screaming. Eli got up and dashed up the stairs as fast as she could. She reached Honoka's bedroom and opened the door. She found that there was an unknown assailant in her room.

"Honoka!" Eli shouted

"Eli!" Honoka shouted

The intruder saw Eli and quickly grabbed Honoka. The intruder had an arm around her neck while the other arm had a knife and held it near Honoka's face. Eli realized that Honoka was just taken as a hostage of someone who wanted to rob her. The intruder spoke and Eli heard the voice of a woman. She couldn't see her face because she was wearing a ski mask.

"Get any closer and I will kill her" The intruder said

Eli wanted to help Honoka but what could she do if she was being held captive by the intruder

Eli could tell how scared Honoka was. She was even crying. Eli wanted to comfort her but there was nothing that she could do right now. Eli tried to negotiate with the intruder. Maybe she could bribe her into letting Honoka go.

"What do you want?" Eli asked

"Just this sweet girls that I have in my clutches right now" The intruder said

"What do you want with her?" Eli said

"Why should I tell my plans to you?" The intruder said

"I'm her friend and I have a right to know what you're planning to do with her" Eli said

"That's a poor excuse. I'm just gonna leave with this little girl here while you stand there helpless. If you try stop me then I'll kill her and then I'll kill you" The intruder said

Eli had to think fast or Honoka was going to be taken away. Eli noticed that she was standing right next to Honoka's bookshelf. Eli needed to grab a book and throw it at the intruder as a distraction. She could use that time to dash over to Honoka and rescue her.

"Please let me go!" Honoka begged

"Not gonna happen. You're coming with me whether you like it or not" The intruder said

Honoka tried to struggle out of the intruder's grasp but the intruder's hold on her was too strong. She still struggled because she wanted to be free.

"Stop struggling kid if you know what's good for you" The intruder said

Honoka bit the intruder's arm causing her to scream in pain. She even head butted the intruder with the back of her head. The intruder's grip on her tightened even more and Honoka was finding hard to breathe.

"I'll make you pay for that kid" The intruder said

Eli finally had the chance that she needed to free Honoka from her assailant. She grabbed a book off the shelf and threw at the intruder. The book hit the intruder in the face and that gave the time she needed to rescue Honoka. She dashed over at the dazed intruder and was able to pry Honoka away from the intruder's grasp. When the intruder recovered she was that she was empty handed. She looked over and saw that Eli had Honoka in her arm. Eli arms were wrapped around Honoka in a protective embrace.

"You're gonna regret doing that" The intruder said

Eli grabbed Honoka's hand and dashed out of the room and went downstairs.

"Everyone wake up!" Eli said

Everyone woke up and Umi was about to lose it but she was completely awake when she heard the next sentence that left Eli's mouth.

"Someone broke in and she's after Honoka! We need to get out of here and find a place to hide!" Eli said

The other girls acted immediately. They ran out of the house and down the streets. They found an alleyway and hid over there. They hid behind a dumpster and waited until the intruder was truly gone. They heard footsteps and Honoka was so scared that she let out a small yelp. Eli put her hand on Honoka's hand to keep her quiet. The footsteps were near the dumpster and after a while the intruder left. When they were sure that the intruder was gone the girls came out and one by one.

"Honoka are okay?" Eli asked

Honoka finally broke down and started sobbing. Eli couldn't blame her for crying ether. If she was in the situation that Honoka was just in she would've cried too. Eli embraced Honoka in a comforting hug. She rocked her back and forth. She told her that everything was gonna be okay. The other girls demanded an explanation. Eli told them what happened and the girls couldn't believe that someone else had tried to kill Honoka.

"Who wants Honoka dead and why?" Umi asked

"Well they obviously want her dead for some reason" Maki said

"Why anyone want to kill Honoka? She very kind and energetic" Rin said

"Well I think we should be on the lookout for Honoka from now on since she's already been targeted twice" Nozomi said

"Each of us should try to be with her as much as we can" Hanayo said

"We can keep her safe from harm. We'll be her bodyguards" Kotori said

"And hopefully we can catch the creep that wants her dead in the first place.

Eli agreed with the plan. She wanted Honoka to be safe. She didn't want a repeat of what happened when they won love live.


	4. Moving in, nightmares and delusions

Muse had a meeting on what to do about Honoka. Someone is after Honoka's life and it was obvious that it was longer safe for her to stay in her own home since the assassin knew where she lived. It was decided that Honoka would have to move in with someone else until this assassin is no longer a threat. The only question is who should Honoka stay with until this whole thing blows over? The other members, except Honoka, came to a vote and decided that Honoka would stay with Eli until she's safe again.

Honoka packed the clothes and anything else that she might need. Honoka's family has already been told about the situation and agreed that Honoka should stay somewhere else to remain safe from her assailant. Eli was in her room when she heard her doorbell ring. She got up and went to the door and opened it. She saw that it was Honoka with a suitcase. Eli invited her in and helped get settled in her temporary living quarters.

"Thanks for having me over Eli" Honoka said

"It's no problem at all Honoka. We're doing this to keep you safe" Eli said

"I really appreciate what you're doing for me" Honoka said

"We're friends and friends help each other out when they're in trouble" Eli said

"You're right" Honoka said

Eli led Honoka to the guest room. Honoka unpacked her things and put them in a place where it would look good. She put her clothes in the closet and put her clothes in it. The votes were very close. Honoka almost ended up going to Nozomi's place. But Eli was able to win the election and it was decided that Honoka would stay with Eli and her sister, Alisa. Honoka was worried about her own family because the assassin knew where she lived and she was afraid that she would use her family to get to her. Eli told her that her family is being guarded by the best officers in the city. That didn't stop Honoka from worrying about her family but she decided to leave the fate of her family in the hands of the police.

As Honoka was getting settled in she heard a knock at the door. She thought that Eli was coming in with something else. Honoka went over to the door but stopped for a minute. She was afraid that the assassin was here again. Honoka opened the door a little and peeked out and saw that it was Alisa. Honoka opened the door completely.

"Hi Alisa, how can I help you?" Honoka asked

"I was wondering if you could tell me what kind of things that Yukiho likes" Alisa said

"I could tell you but why do you want to know?" Honoka asked

Honoka saw Alisa blush before she answered her question.

"No reason" Alisa said

Honoka smirked. She knows why Alisa asked her.

"You like my little sister don't you?" Honoka asked

Alisa blushed even more and that was all the evidence that she needed. Honoka went ahead and told her everything that she knew about Yukiho. Alisa listened very carefully and took mental notes.

"Thanks Honoka" Alisa said

"No problem" Honoka said

"Could you keep this a secret from Yukiho?" Alisa asked

"Of course" Honoka said

Alisa was about to leave but she was stopped by Honoka. Alisa looked at her and saw that she had a serious look on her face. Alisa was looking at a rare sight.

"What's wrong Honoka?" Alisa said

"This is very important" Honoka said

Alisa was wondering what Honoka was going to tell her.

"You don't have to listen to me but I think you should stay away from Yukiho" Honoka said

Alisa was shocked when she heard what she said. She thought that she had Honoka's support.

"But I thought you supported me liking Yukiho" Alisa said

"I do but I'm telling you this for another reason" Honoka said

"Another reason?" Alisa questioned

"You already know that I'm being targeted right?" Honoka asked

Alisa nodded.

"Well, that same assassin might go after my family as well and I'm afraid that if you visit her and if the assassin went back to my house. Then you would be caught up in my misfortune. That's what I'm afraid of" Honoka said

Alisa didn't know what to say. Honoka wasn't forbidding from seeing her, she was just warning about what could happen if one of her visits would go wrong.

"Thanks for the advice Honoka but I'm still gonna visit Yukiho. I'm not gonna let an assassin ruin my relationship with Yukiho" Alisa

"If that's what you want to do then I can't stop you. But be careful" Honoka said

"Don't worry I will" Alisa said

Alisa left the room and Honoka was by herself again. Honoka still wondered why this mysterious assassin wants her dead. What could she have done to invert the wrath of this mysterious figure? Honoka hoped that she could get her answer soon. Honoka was given special permission to be absent from school. She was being by an assassin and she could be an easy target if she's wide open in the public. Honoka tried to convince them that her assailant would not try to target her during the daytime but she failed to convince them. They told her that the assassin could attack her in the daytime as well.

After dinner everyone went to sleep. As soon as Honoka went to sleep she was tossing and turning in her bed. She was having a horrible nightmare. She was having a nightmare about the assassin torturing her to death. Honoka was sweating bullets and was even crying tears of fear. Honoka started to mutter in her sleep.

"No, no, no, please stop! Leave me alone!" Honoka shouted in her sleep

Honoka kept shouting in her sleep.

Eli was asleep in her room when she woke up to shouting coming from the room that Honoka was in. Eli quickly got out of bed and dashed to Honoka's room and opened the door. She saw that Honoka was thrashing in her sleep. Eli was relieved that Honoka was in real danger but she also felt bad because Honoka was going through this torment because someone wanted her dead. Eli went over to Honoka and started to shake her awake.

"Honoka wake up! You're having a nightmare" Eli said

After shaking her for a couple of seconds Honoka woke up. She sat up and started to breath heavily. Honoka looked around the room and saw that Eli was right there.

"Eli?" Honoka asked

"It's okay Honoka it was only a nightmare" Eli said

Instead of looking relieved she looked angry. Eli was confused at this emotion that she was displaying in front her.

"Honoka? What's wrong?" Eli asked

Honoka shoved Eli off the bed. Eli was not expecting this and ended falling on the floor. Before Eli could get up Honoka got on top and prevented her from getting up. Eli questioned Honoka for her behavior. Eli brought her in and this was how she was being treated.

"What are you doing Honoka?" Eli asked

"Shut up!" Honoka said

Eli remained silent. She was shocked that Honoka had just told her to shut up. She was completely fine earlier and now she was acting like this after she woke her up. Just what was going on?

"Why can't you just leave me alone you stupid assassin?! Why do you want me dead?" Honoka asked

Eli was shocked. Honoka thought that she was the assassin. When Eli thought about she disregarded that thought. It had to be something else. Eli came to the conclusion that Honoka was hallucinating. Honoka was in such a panic that her mind made her think that assassin came to her again when she moved somewhere else. Honoka started to hit Eli over and over again. In her mind she thought that she was hitting the assassin but in reality she was hitting Eli. Eli was trying to bring the old Honoka back and tell her that everything was okay.

"Honoka! It's me Eli! I'm not the assassin!" Eli yelled

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Honoka yelled

"HONOKA STOP!" Eli shouted

That seemed to do the trick because as soon as she shouted those words Honoka's assault stopped. Eli looked up and saw that Honoka was still on top of her but instead of the angry face that she had before she had a look of horror on her face. Honoka looked at her balled up fists and realized that she had been hitting Eli this entire time. Honoka got off of Eli and went to a corner and curled into a ball. She started to cry. She was hurting her friend and that was something she couldn't stand. A bruise Eli got up and walked over to Honoka.

"Honoka" Eli called her

Honoka looked up and saw that Eli was all bruised up. Honoka teared up even more and started to sob even more. She started to apologize to her over and over.

"I'm sorry Eli, I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to do it!" Honoka said

Eli bent down and embraced Honoka in a hug.

"It's okay Honoka, it's okay" Eli said

Alisa came in the room. The yelling also woke her up.

"Big sis?" Alisa asked

Eli looked over at Alisa and shook her head. Eli was telling her that she was gonna handle Honoka. Alisa understood and went back to her room. Eli decided to stay with Honoka for the rest of the night. Eli knew that this assassin was going to pay for what she did to her best friend and crush.


	5. Honoka's mental state

Eli woke up the next morning and felt aches all over her body. She knew that it was from the beating that she got from Honoka last night. Eli didn't blame Honoka for doing that to her. Honoka was hallucinating and thought that she was the assassin that wanted her dead. Eli got up and made breakfast. She went back to her room to wake up Honoka. She started to shake her awake.

"Honoka it's time to get up" Eli said

Honoka groaned and turned over and had her back facing her. Eli tried a different tactic to wake her up.

"Breakfast is ready" Eli said

Honoka got up and looked at her with sleepy eyes and asked her about breakfast.

"Breakfast?" Honoka asked

"That's right. You better hurry before it gets cold" Eli said

Honoka got up and went to the kitchen to eat the breakfast that Eli prepared. After breakfast was over Eli told her that she was gonna go get ready for school. Before Eli could leave the room she was grabbed by Honoka. Eli looked at Honoka and the face that she was making left her speechless. Honoka was looking at her like scared little kid who's been separated from their parents.

"Please don't go" Honoka said

"Honoka, it'll be fine" Eli said

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Honoka begged

Eli couldn't utter a single word after what Honoka told her.

"Please stay here, please" Honoka whimpered

Eli couldn't turn down Honoka's request and told that she'll stay with her.

"Don't worry Honoka, I'm not going anywhere" Eli said

"You'll stay with me?" Honoka asked

"Yes, I'll stay here" Eli said

"Thank you" Honoka said

Eli texted Nozomi and told that she wouldn't be at school today. She explained the details to her and told her the reason why she wouldn't be at school today. When that was done Eli looked back at Honoka and thought about what just happened.

" _Even though she's safe over here she's still scared. She's scared of being alone. She's probably afraid that the assassin would come and kill her if she's alone_ " Eli thought

Eli couldn't blame her for being so scared. If she was in Honoka's position she would be afraid too. Eli knew that it was too dangerous for Honoka to go back to school right now. Honoka wasn't exactly in mentally ready to go back ether. That delusion that she had last night was enough to prove that Honoka was terrified and the fact that she attacked her thinking that she was the assassin was proof that she was on guard. She's in such a panicked state that she started to see anyone as the assassin.

MEANWHILE AT SCHOOL.

Nozomi was waiting for Eli to show up but she never did. She was starting to get worried about her. She felt her phone make a ding noise. Nozomi realized that she had just got a text from someone. Nozomi looked at her phone and saw that it was from Eli. She read Eli's text and frowned at it. Nozomi had no idea that Honoka's fear was that bad. Eli even told her about the attack. Nozomi put her phone back in her pocket and went to class. If she knew Eli then she already contacted the school and told them that she wouldn't be here today.

When school was over everyone met at the entrance. The others were wondering where Eli was. Nozomi told them the news but she was interrupted by Umi as soon as she got to the part where Honoka attacked Eli.

"She attacked her? Eli took her in out of the kindness of her heart and that's the thanks that she gets?!" Umi asked in an angry tone

Nozomi tried to continue but Umi wasn't listening anymore and she immediately went down the street. It was obvious that she was going to Eli's house to give Honoka the lecture of a lifetime. Nozomi tried to stop her but she wasn't listening to her at all. Even Yukiho was pissed off at her older sister for doing something so horrible.

" _This is bad! If Umi scolds Honoka when she's in her panicky state of mind, she'll attack her. I want to stop her but she's not listening at all. Honoka will end up attacking Yukiho too. But she's not listening to me ether"_ Nozomi thought

"Umi calm down! I'm sure all of this is just a misunderstanding" Kotori said

"You're too soft on her Kotori!" Umi said

Alisa tried to calm down Yukiho but she was as successful as Kotori was with Umi.

"Yukiho just listen to me! You don't understand what happened last night" Alisa said

"What I understand is that she attacked your sister last night! She has no right to abuse your sister like that" Yukiho said

Nozomi had no choice but to let things play out. The other girls were following them as well. They were probably worried about Honoka too. When they made to Eli's house Umi knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. The door opened and Honoka was standing there.

"Umi! It's good to see you" Honoka said with a smile

Umi forced her way in the house which caught Honoka off guard.

"Umi?" Honoka asked

Umi turned around and glared at her childhood friend.

"I heard that you attacked Eli last night. How could you do such a thing? I didn't think you were capable of doing such a thing" Umi said

Honoka went pale when she heard what Umi told her. Umi continued her lecture. Honoka told her that she apologized to Eli for the attack but Umi wasn't listening to her at all. Umi's lecture was starting to affect Honoka's state of mind and now she thinks that the lecture was a threat to her life. Umi didn't know that her words were having a devastating effect on her. At this point Eli came in and saw that everyone was there. Everyone saw the bruises on her and looked at her in shock. It was hard to believe that Honoka would do such a thing.

"Did you get those bruises from Honoka?" Hanayo asked

"Y-yes but if you listen then –"Eli said before she was interrupted

"Honoka had no right to attack you like that" Maki said

"Why would Honoka bully Eli like that?" Rin asked

"Honoka has no right to abuse Eli like that" Nico said

Yukiho stepped in and lectured her older sister with Umi.

"You're have no right abuse Eli like that! If this is how you thank your friends for helping you out then maybe we should let this assassin find you!" Yukiho said

Those last words from her sister were the final straw. Eli saw Honoka's eyes change and looked horrified. Eli saw that she had the same eyes that she did last night. Honoka was having another hallucination about the assassin.

Honoka charged at both Umi and Yukiho and the two girls were caught off guard since they weren't prepared for an attack. Honoka attacked Umi first and slammed her on the floor. Umi tried to get up but Honoka held her down.

"Honoka! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Umi asked

Umi looked at Honoka and noticed that her eyes were different. Umi couldn't say anything else since she was too distracted by the look that Honoka was giving her.

"You found this place after all. I won't give the chance to kill me like tried to do before" Honoka said

Umi was able to find her voice again and spoke to Honoka.

"What are you talking about Honoka? I don't want to kill you" Umi said

Yukiho stepped in and pushed her older sister off of Umi. Yukiho glared at her.

"You're out of control! Maybe you should be locked up in cell and be alone" Yukiho said

Before Yukiho could say anything else she was punched in the face by Honoka. Yukiho saw that her older sister was on top of her and attacked her again. The others were too shocked to move. They didn't even know how to react.

"You must be an accomplice. I won't go easy on you ether!" Honoka said

"What are you doing big sis? Ow! Stop it! You're hurting me!" Yukiho said

Luckily Eli stepped forward and managed to pull Honoka off of her younger sister. She hugged Honoka as she tried to squirm out of her grip.

"It's okay Honoka just settle down" Eli said

"No! It's not okay! They're here to kill me and then they'll kill you! And soon they'll kill everyone else!" Honoka said

"Everything's okay Honoka. Just relax and take a deep breath" Eli said gently

Honoka did as she was told and looked back up to see that her friends were standing there. They were looking at her with a look of shock on their faces. She looked down and saw that both her sister and Umi were on the floor covered in bruises. Honoka widened her eyes in horror when she realized what she just did. Eli turned Honoka around and let her bury her face into her chest. Honoka started to cry and began to apologize to everyone.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" Honoka cried

"It's okay Honoka" Eli said

Honoka fell asleep after she was done crying. Eli carried her to her room and lied her down on the bed. She exited the room and started to explain to everyone what was happening to her. When she was done with her explanation the others had sad looks on their faces while Umi and Yukiho had looks of guilt on their faces.

"I had no idea that Honoka was suffering that much. If knew that then I wouldn't have lectured her like that" Umi said

"I regret saying those awful thing to big sis" Yukiho said

"I'm actually surprised that all of you were unaware of her condition. I texted this circumstances to Nozomi. I thought she would tell you what was going on" Eli said

Everyone looked at Nozomi and demanded an explanation.

"I tried to tell all of you but none of you were listening to me" Nozomi said

"I tried to tell Yukiho but she wasn't listening to me ether" Alisa said

Everyone thought back and realized that it was true. Nozomi and Alisa were trying to tell them about Honoka's condition but they didn't listen to them. Everyone hung their heads in shame and apologized. Eli told them that they should leave since Honoka tried to attack someone again. They agreed to leave and left Honoka in the care Eli and Alisa.


	6. Alisa in charge

Honoka was starting get better after her life was in danger. But she was very paranoid. She was scared to leave the house because she was afraid that her life would be in danger the moment she would step outside. But she was also paranoid inside the safety of her new home. Every once in a while she would hallucinate that the assassin was back but in reality no one was there.

Eli couldn't afford to miss more school but she knew that Honoka didn't want to be alone. She had decided to ask her little sister to watch her.

"Alisa" Eli said

"What is it Onee-chan?" Alisa asked

"Would you please stay here and watch Honoka?" Eli asked

"You want me to watch Honoka?" Alisa asked

"Yes, I can't miss anymore school. I need to go back now" Eli said

Eli saw that her sister was really nervous about something.

"What's wrong, Alisa?" Eli asked

"I'm just scared that she'll fall under another delusion. I'm not sure I'll be able to calm her down like you can" Alisa said

"Don't worry, Alisa. Just call out to her. If she can hear your voice she should stop" Honoka said

"Is it really that simple?" Alisa asked

"You need trust me on this one. Honoka is paranoid and she can't be left alone. Please Alisa" Eli said

Alisa looked and saw how desperate she was and couldn't turn her down.

"Ok, onee-chan, leave it to me" Alisa said

Eli smiled and thanked her.

"Thank you, Alisa. This is really big help" Eli said

"Sure, I'd do anything for you, onee-chan" Alisa said

Eli thanked her one more time before she left. She told Alisa that Honoka already knows that she'll going to school. Honoka already knew that she would be watching her.

She decided to go check on her older sister's friend. She went into her room saw that she was sitting in utter silence. She had already eaten breakfast so she didn't think that she would need any more food. She wondered if there was anything that she could do to make her more comfortable.

"Um…Honoka-chan?" Alisa called out

Honoka looked over and saw that it was Alisa.

"What is it, Alisa?" Honoka asked

"Do you need anything?" Alisa asked

"No, I don't need anything" Honoka said

"Are you sure? If there's anything I can do for you then you can tell me" Alisa said

Honoka stayed silent for a minute before she spoke up again.

"I think it would be best if stayed away from me" Honoka said

Alisa wasn't expecting her to say that. She wondered if there was something on her mind that would make her say that.

"What do you mean?" Alisa asked

"You need to stay away from me" Honoka said

"I don't understand. Why would I need to do that?" Alisa asked

"If I have another hallucination then I may end up attacking you. Whenever I'm in a delusion the only person I see is the assassin that tried to end my life. If you're in here during one of my episodes then there's a possibility that I might hurt you and the last thing I want to do is to hurt you, Alisa" Honoka said

Alisa stayed quiet. She didn't how to respond to her after that. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't scared of Honoka when she's in her panicked state but she knew that she was a super nice girl. She honestly wouldn't blame her even if she did attack her because she doesn't seem to know what she's doing when she's in that state. She knew that the idol leader would normally never attack anyone.

"I understand that but I really think that you need someone to be with you at all times. Onee-chan needed to go back to school so she put me in charge of watching you. I care about you too, Honoka-chan. I admit that I was concerned and scared at first but I eventually decided to watch you because I wanted to spend some time with you" Alisa said

"Alisa" Honoka said

"I understand that you're not well. That's why I'm willing to do anything to make you feel better" Alisa said

Honoka remained silent for a moment before she spoke up.

"I appreciate your concern but I don't think I could forgive myself if I ended up attacking you. There might come a time where I might end up killing someone during one of my panic attacks. Maybe I should have died back there. If that happened then I wouldn't be like this" Honoka said

"Please don't talk like that" Alisa said

Honoka looked at Alisa as she spoke.

"You're one of the most important people in my sister's life. She was able to enjoy dancing again thanks to you. She's been sad for a long time and you made her happy again. If you were gone then she would be sad again. I don't onee-chan to be sad. You made her happy when you convinced her to become a school idol" Alisa said

Honoka was not expecting to hear that from Alisa. She already knew that Eli used to be a ballerina. She had no idea that she was sad for that long after she gave up on her dancing career.

"I had no idea that she was sad. I just thought she was a strict and cold person the first time I met her" Honoka said

"Onee-chan would always put on a mask to hide her own sadness. I was the only one who could see right through her mask. I knew that she was suffering but there was nothing I could do to make her feel better" Alisa said

"Wow" Honoka said

"Honoka-chan, you were able to crack her mask and she was able to show her true feelings to everyone once more. When I saw that I was in shock but at the same time I was happy. There was someone out there who was able to crack the mask she had kept on for a long time. They were able to do something that I couldn't" Alisa said

"You must exaggerating. I don't think it was me alone who cracked her mask" Honoka said

"But Onee-chan would always talk about you when she gets home. She always say how bright and cheerful you are. She would also say how cute you are" Alisa said

Honoka blushed when she heard what Alisa said.

"She talks about me?" Honoka asked

"All the time. I was starting to think that she had a crush on you since she can never stop talking about you and she looks so happy when she talks about you" Alisa said

"I see. Thank you Alisa" Honoka said

"Of course" Alisa said

Alisa took care of Honoka and her older friend didn't suffer illusion muck to their delight.


End file.
